You Have The Right Shino
by GaaralovesAki
Summary: Shino has got a secret .... can he hide it? Or will Kiba get the girl? ...


4

Name: Natsumi Tankra

Nick Name: Sumi

Personality: Sticks up for what she believes, does what she wants and doesn't take most crap from people.

Team: 8 …

Dislikes: Kiba … Pretty much it ….

Guy: Shino

Looks: (pic under 'one shots')

"Okay team training is over, go home and rest," Kurenai wiped her sweat beaded forehead. "We won't have practice for the next week because I'm leaving on a mission."

"Alright!" Kiba threw his fists in the air. "Who wants to have some ramen? My treat."

"Yeah right! Since when did you ever have the money to buy your own food?" Natsumi laughed.

Kiba mocked a scowl. "Natsumi what are you doing tonight, after dinner?" Kiba asked. "Cause I was wondering if you would-" Kiba slyly placed his arm around Natsumi's slender shoulder.

"Ok! Stop right there Mr. Cocky!" Natsumi pushed his arm away from her. "I know what you try with other girls, and you can't just do as you please with me!" she spat. "I'm not yours so you don't have the right!"

"Aw come on, why not?" Kiba smirked. "You and I could have a lot of fun Sumi," he whispered into her ear.

Natsumi couldn't take his cockiness anymore and punched him square in the nose causing him to fall on his ass in the road. "See if you can smell anything soon you horny, cocky bastard," Sumi spat in his face.

Kiba glared at Natsumi wiping at his bloody nose, "It's your lose babe, and mine," he added a smirk. Kiba got up and walked up to her and his glare softened, "If you want to have fun, you know where I live," The dog lover ran off laughing.

"KIBA! You better run! Who would ever go to you when they needed to have fun?!" Natsumi hissed after his fleeting body.

"N-nats-sumi-chan?" a soft voice questioned. "Why are y-you yelling at K-kiba-kun?"

Natsumi huffed turning to her shy teammate, "I'm fine now, Hinata." 'I just hate it when he hits on me that hard!' she screamed in her head. (Think like Sakura!)

"Why do you not look fine Natsumi-chan?" Shino questioned in his monotone voice.

Natsumi started to glow red by his statement, "I'm perfectly fine now."

"You look like you are running a temperature," Shino stated placing his hand on her forehead. "You feel a little hot."

"Y-you should g-go home a-and rest!" Hinata raised her voice slightly.

'I'll never say it out loud but… I'm afraid that Kiba might be there,' Natsumi thought biting her lip.

"Are you nervous about Kiba showing up at your house in the middle of the night?" Shino asked showing little interest in the matter. "Funny," he whispered to himself.

"I don't find it funny Shino-kun!" Natsumi screamed. "If he rapes me then I'm going to tear off his reproductive organ!"

Hinata and Shino gawked in fear. "W-why do y-you say th-that he'll r-rape you?" Hinata stuttered.

Natsumi turned in fury and started to walk home, "I don't feel like eating anymore sorry guys! I'm going to bed." She hoisted her hand in the air as if she was waving but never moved it.

Hinata turned to Shino, "D-do you think that s-she'll be o-okay?" She was fiddling with her pointer fingers and staring at them. "Because you know h-how K-kiba-kun g-gets when he's a-round h-her," the shy girl stated.

Shino looked at her through his dark shades, "Natsumi should be fine. She's one of the best of us." Shino turned and walked away, "Sorry Hinata, but it looks like we'll eat another day!"

Hinata looked in both directions that Natsumi and Shino went. 'I wonder how they feel about each other…' she thought walking to her house. 'It sure would be funny if Sumi-chan and Shino-kun got together, I don't know why…' (Me: Ok … when Hinata thinks in my story she doesn't stutter … so live with it!)

& Natsumi's House &

"ARG! Why am I like that when Shino even shows the slightest act of kindness towards me?!" Natsumi screamed as she slammed the door shut, causing a picture to fall off the wall and shatter. "Great… my day just keeps getting better!" Natsumi said with heavy sarcasm. She went into the kitchen to get the broom and found an unexpected guest sitting on her counter.

"Who are you?! What are you doing here-"

The person covered her mouth and eyes and guided her roughly to her bed. "Do as I say and see if you have fun," the man said in a rough patchy voice, obviously to disguise it.

'KIBA!' Natsumi hissed in her mind. 'Once I get out of your grasp I'm going to fucking kill you! I don't care if you're my teammate!'

As she finished thinking a knock at the door asked if they could enter, "Hey, Natsumi? It's me Kiba … Look I'm sorry about earlier I went over the line that time," Kiba said through the door. "Hey Sumi? Are you going to make me talk through this door?" Kiba pounded on the door.

'If Kiba's at the door… who's holding me?' Natsumi pondered. She started to thrash around causing her bed to squeak, screaming bloody murder through the man's hand and whimpering loudly, hoping that Kiba would hear and bust the door down.

Kiba furrowed his brow, "Hey! Sumi-chan? Are you okay?" More screaming caused Kiba to kick the door in and saw a masked man over her in bed with her sobbing. "GET OFF HER!" he hissed. "Or I'll have to make you!"

The man removed himself off of Natsumi and laughed, "You wouldn't hurt a teammate would you?" He removed his hoodie and mask to expose that it was Shino. "Well? Would you hurt a teammate?"

Kiba gaped at Shino, "You don't do this sort of thing, Shino! That's me!" Kiba grabbed Shino by the collar and pushed him up against the wall. "Why did you do it?!" Kiba demanded.

Natsumi sat up holding her mouth, 'It was Shino?' Tears streamed down her face. "Sh-shino?" Natsumi whispered more to herself then anyone else. Natsumi got off the bed and tapped Kiba on the shoulder, "Let him down, Kiba."

Kiba looked at her like she was crazy, "You would kill me if I tried something like this and if I hadn't come by when I did then you wouldn't be-"

"Kiba! Put. Him. Down!" Natsumi emphasized every word.

Kiba did as he was told and backed off, 'Still if it were me then you would ripe off my big dog…" (Me: Sorry I don't feel like being that dirty today …. And yes I called it a 'big dog' ….. so don't judge me! … I'm usually more blunt than that … shrugs O-well!)

Natsumi walked up to Shino, looking him straight in the eye and slapped him hard. "You fucking bastard!" tears weld up, threatening to fall down her face as she cursed at her love.

Shino laughed, "I guess that means you hate me now, right?"

The tears fell uncontrollingly and Natsumi grabbed his face in both of her hands and forced her lips to his. 'I could never hate him, no matter how much he could hurt me!' she thought tangling her fingers through his chocolate hair.

Kiba stared wide-eyed at the sight of Natsumi kissing a guy. "Man … Umm Natsumi I'm going to go ahead and leave," he walked out the door shutting it quietly. 'I wonder if they will come out messed up or neat.'

Shino finally responded and pulled her closer to his body. He hooked one of his arms around her lower back and his other hand on the back of her head, tilting it to the side to deepen the kiss. He suddenly pulled her off, "I'm sorry, Natsumi."

Natsumi looked down at his buttoned chest, "What are you sorry about?"

"I'm sorry about making you think that I was about to rape you and making you think that it was Kiba."

She sighed and laughed, "How did you know that I thought that it was Kiba?" She shook her head, "Never mind. I don't want to know that do I?"

Shino smiled and shook his head, "Maybe you don't."

"Where were we?" Natsumi questioned, unbuttoning his top three buttons.

Shino grabbed her around the waist and waddled her to her bed, "I believe that we were here…" he knelt down and kissed her passionately.

Natsumi smiled into the kiss and giggled. "Shino?"

"Hmm?" he answered.

"What am I to you?"

"You are my girlfriend and I won't even let Kiba so much as look at a strand of your lovely hair," Shino stroked a lock of hair away from her face, then kissed her cheek. "I love you."

"I love you too Shino, and your bugs!" she smiled and kissed his lips.

"Do I have the right?" Shino asked mockingly.

Natsumi rolled her eyes, "Of course you do. You always have had the right."

(SEXY pic of the Good bug boy! ,)


End file.
